Flower, I now see you
by dransa-fic
Summary: After and unexpected though that stroke Keroro's mind, he finds himself ashame and disgusted of his treatment towards Dororo. What will happent when the Sergeant will try to restablish the friendship that he thinks he doesn't deserve?


Keroro sat on the floor of his room, working on his Gundam models as usual, he was all by himself; Tamama went to a trip with Momoka, some place call Hawaii or something, Giroro was busy polishing and labeling his weapons, Kururu…Well the yellow keronian is always hiding in his lab, no surprise there. Fuyuki and Natsumi are in school of course. Was he forgetting somebody? Keroro stopped working on his model and though for a moment, then he shook his head and keep on working on his model.

'Almost done!' He cheered in harmony, happy that his model has been finished, all he need it to do was to place the weapons on the figure.

He turned around and grabbed the box which contained the plastic weapons that came with the figure. Once he reached, he grabbed the small pieces and prepared to put them in the respective places.

'Ah! A shield and a…' Keroro stopped as he saw the companion of the shield. '…A sword…' The Sergeant stopped for a moment, and looked at the sword closely, the sword, wooden shaped and short. It reminded him of the one Dororo always carries.

Dororo… He though, what would he be doing right now? The Sergeant never understood as of why will he ignore the Lance Corporal, not only him, but the other's as well. He never forgot about the blue keronian, what is it to forget about? He has awesome skills, he's a ninja! He can kill you without you even knowing that you die! Dororo was just too good of a fighter to be in a platoon like his, and yet he couldn't understand why he ignore the ninja.

Not only now, but back then, when they both were study togheter, Dororo became his friend, Dororo will share and show everything to him, Dororo would invite him to his house and show him around all the new stuff that his family will get from strange planets, Dororo will sometimes give him gifts and toys that he knew that he no longer wanted, Dororo was always there to help him with any idea that poop out of his head, Dororo always stick with him when the bullies would pick on them. Dororo, Dororo, Dororo, Dororo… Dororo was here too when he had a heat stroke, he and Koyuki made a remedy so he would heal, Dororo is always here in the good and the bad.

And what had he done for him? Take away stuff from him, ignore him, pick on him, never listen to him when he's right about a plan of his, always mess up the little happiness he would get for one day…He was never there for anything! Not even when they were little! Dororo got really sick one day, and he couldn't even get out of his room, what did he do? He played outside with the other kids while Dororo was coughing and in pain inside his room. He never say a thank you, or show him how much he really appreciated him… He doesn't deserve a friend like Dororo, he didn't deserve the forgiveness he gave him for breaking the music box that he loved so much.

'I am a stupid frog…' Keroro said to himself as he put down the small plastic sword, and placed a hand on his face trying to hold in shame.

Poor Dororo, why would he keep a friendship, with the cause of all his traumas? Keroro felt bad, really bad, he needs to let the Lance Corporal know that he truly appreciates him, that he truly values his friendship!

Keroro stood up, put everything away in their respective place.

'Dororo! Are you in here!?' The Sergeant shouted in his room, sometimes the blue keronian will hand around the secret passages inside the Hinata household. He waited a moment for a response…Nothing, Keroro though of any places that the Lance Corporal would usually hang out…That's when it hit him!

'His garden!' Yes the garden, that was located on one of the rooms in the underground base, he lost no time and opened the door and made his way to the garden, he didn't wanted to keep his friend from what he just realized with just a little time he had to truly think.


End file.
